Were not all alone
by KivaJaganshi
Summary: Three powerful triplets, Ignorance, Want, and Anguish start to attend Saraski Jr. High after they are caught by koenma. what happend when they meet the yyh crew.., and some language, and maybe future.. hehe. please R&R. ..
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Lillith and, i want to say hi. Please be nice and R&R.

I t took me a while to write this and I'm hoping for no flames

0.o yea I don't own yyh ( i do wish i ownes hiei though)

but I do own my little characters, and I luv them soo.. much.

"**Oh. My. God! I can't believe you two actually convinced me to come!!"** Yelled a girl angrily to her two sisters as they walked to their first day of school, at their new high school, Saraski Jr. High walked.

She was about 5'6" in height, and had beautiful tan skin. She had short crimson red hair sticking out in various directions, Her Make up consist of blue eyeliner, scarlet eye shadow, and blood red lipstick, She wore her usual clothing, a deep red tube top that showed her stomach and a navel ring, and baggy green army pants with black army boots.

Her Name was Ignorance, her sisters, and only her sisters, called her Iggy.

" Iggy you know you cant resist us." Said her sister in a carefree tone as she twisted and twirled in a circle, Ignorance was walking in between her two sisters.

The girl was about an inch shorter than her sister, but had the same tan skin. She had long, flowing, silver hair with black roots. Her make up consist of blue eyeliner, silver/blue eye shadow, and cherry red lipstick. She wore her usual attire, A short, slim, light red dress that came about 5 or 6 inches above her knee with green lace trim around the edges, It hugged her body perfectly. She had, long, knee high, black boots, even though she preferred bare feet to shoes. Her Name was Want.

"You two are strange, maybe even stranger than me. But it is true Iggy, you cant say 'No' to either of us." Said the third sister in a serious tone, even though her sisters knew she was kidding. She only ever laugher, or smiled, when the three were alone.

She was the shortest of the three. About 5'2" and her skin was a lighter tan color. She had raven black hair put into two high pigtails (AN like robin from witch hunter robin EAN), and her roots were crimson red. Her make up consist of a lot of black eyeliner, gray eye shadow, and black/deep purple lipstick. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants, a tight black top that showed her stomach and a small skull tattoo next to her belly button, a long black coat, and black army boots. Her Name was Anguish.

And, of course, they had weapons. Ignorance usually fought with her fists, she preferred pure strength to other powers. Want used two diamond tipped, daggers with a symbol of a rose on each handle, hidden on each of her legs, under her dress (on her hips you perv's) with a kind of band thing. Anguish used her Japanese steel, razor sharp katina (I think that's what the sword is called), hidden in a sheath, on her back, underneath her coat.

As soon as Want stopped twirling they were at the gates of the school. They were all 17 and Seniors.

" Remind me again why we have to go to this fuck of a human school" asked Ignorance looking over the school debating weather to go in or not.

"Because" Want started in her usual cherry mood." Koenma said it was either here or Spirit world jail. That's why."

Oh yeah. Somehow that fuckin' toddler just seems to slip my mind"

" So are you two ganna stand around like idiots or are we ganna go into that dam place" Interrupted Anguish, she was getting annoyed.

"SURE." Ignorance yelled, sarcasm dripping in all her words. " it's not like I have anything better to do, like O say, KILL ALL HUMANS, MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

" Iggy their all staring" whispered Want cautiously to her sister " lets just go in and register like that shit hole Koenma said to do"

They all started walking in, passing many people staring at them like they had three heads, and a boy with slicked back, black, hair pummeling another boy with an Elvis style hair do as they walked further into the school yard. Ignorance scoffed, humans are so fucked up. Want looked at her two sisters and whispered " I am SO glad that this isn't one of those, human schools that have uniforms. I cant stand to look like every other human."

Her sisters agreed as they walked into the school office.

Hello, were new" Want said to the woman, that seemed to be at least 54, sitting behind the desk.

"OOOO, Hallo, sweet little girls." Said the plump, old woman with gray/white hair put into an up do. She was wearing a large bright pink dress with a purple sweater over it, she had what seemed to be a Scottish accent. The girls looked wide eyed at her " Well, Ye must Be da triplets, but what were ye names again, O.o yes Anguish, Want, and Ignorance, strange names for such pretty girls, but I digress."

The girls looked at one another than back to the strange old lady.

" Oh yes. Ye all seem to have different first period classed, so I have asked three wonderful boys to escort you. Suishi,(sp?) please come in here" A beautiful boy with long red hair put onto a low ponytail, green pants, and a long reddish shirt, came walking into the room. Want nearly fainted, he was so gorgeous.

" Want this is Suishi, he will be escorting you for the day"

With Want and Suishi

"Hello Want" said the boy Suishi, taking her arm and walking her out of the office and to her next class. " welcome to our school, My name is Suishi, but my friends call me Kurama."

" Kurama, strange name out of Suishi, but then again I shouldn't be talking about strange names' Said want as they both laughed.

"So what brings you to out school"

" Well Koen- I mean, my parents died a few years ago and my sisters and I have kinda been roughen It for the time being. But we were caught and had the choice to go to some dreadful place or this school and we choose this place."

"I'm so sorry about your parents, but I am happy you decided to come to this school. Very Happy." '_Go on tell her what else I said' _said the youki in his head ' No' _' come on we want her' _' No' _'Fine be that way but I will make her mine' _'Sigh'.

Want blushed a pretty red as Kurama had a mysterious conversation with the horny fox In his head.

back w/ the old lady

"Now that Want and Suishi are gone, YUSKEY (sp?), come in here" Yelled the old lady "Sorry, but the boy is a real trouble maker, he will be showing you around Ignorance."

"Shit woman what the hell do you wa-"Yuskey stopped mid-sentence to look at the fuckin' beautiful girl in front of him. He was wearing baggy jeans and a long gray t- shirt.

"Yuskey, this is Ignorance, Ye will be showing her around school today, remember." She said poking him in the head

"Yea, I remember but I don't remember you saying she was so hot." He said quickly thinking ' damn did I just say that out loud'.

"Thanks for the compliment, but of course' I am known as the seductress so I expect nothing less." Ignorance said with a stargazed look in her eyes. " damn you are so fuckin' hot…fuck did I just say that out loud!?!"

"Yes Iggy, you just said that out loud." Anguish said looking over the boy wondering what her sister sees in him.

" Hey, Ignorance, Lets go to class while I tell you about my many accomplishments." Yuskey said as he took her by the hand out of the room.

" Now I did not expect that." Said the old lady talking to herself.

with Ignorance and Yuskey

Now, Ignorance…. What the hell is up with your name." Yuskey said in a curiously rude manner.

" My parents were into weird things, I guess, My mothers name was Agony, and my fathers name was Strength."

"Why? And your sisters name is a lot like your mothers."

" Maybe someday you'll find out or I'll tell you" Ignorance said with a sly smile. " and my mom and my sister were very much alike."

" I like your style. Maybe we could go beat people up or something, you seem like the type, Or we could… you know…. Do something else." ( An corny I know EAN)

"Maybe" Whispering in a seductive tone, batting her eyelashes, and pushing him up against the wall, putting her lips against his ear. "Maybe not"

back with the creepy old lady

" Now Anguish, dear, Hiei will be showing you around" as if on cue a boy, at least two inches taller that Anguish walked into the room. We wore Black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a sword strapped to his back, carefully hidden under the large black coat he was wearing. And his hair, she swore, defied gravity.

Anguish was stating at him trying to make him out, when Hiei said " Hn. What the hell are you looking at woman"

With Hiei and Anguish

"Obviously you" she said as Hiei and her walked out of the room, leaving the old lady " O.o and your not doing a very good job at hiding that sword of yours."

' Damn she can see it' " How the hell can you see it onna."

" well it was either that or you had one major boner or something." Looking straight into his eyes she noticed a slight blushing in his cheeks, making hers blush too.

" but anyways… Why did you bring your sword, I mean, I brought mine because I just plane don't trust this fuckin' place"

"Hn, so that's what's on your back… you look nothing like your sisters." Hiei said stopping and looking at her.

:"yea, will, I look a lot like my mother, but as for my sisters, right now I cant tell toy why we don't look alike, but maybe someday you'll be able to know" looking at each other but quickly looked away. Their cheeks were blushing so badly.

" Hey Anguish"

"Yea"

"Wanna skip first period, I hate this school and I usually skip anyways."

"Thought you'd never ask"

And they walked out of the side door heading towards a bunch of trees.

878787975

First chappy ends here, I hope you liked it, I personally like it.

Ang- of course you like it you're the one who write i t

M e- I know but it would be bad if I didn't like it Please R&R


	2. What next

Hallo it's me again with the second chappy of WERE NOT ALL ALONE… **YAY**

**Oh Yea and **you know how a lot of Authoresses use the –san –Chan, exc…. Well I don't do that, mostly because I don't know what the difference between them all is. -

**Sorry about the rating change **(dodges objects thrown from readers) **I meant to have the rating 13 or R, but I'm NEW at this and I forgot to put a rating in.. SORRY..**

**The parings will go like this**

**Hiei / Anguish**

**Want / Kurama**

**Ignorance / Yusuke**

Anyways" I got reviews!!!!! I'm so happy, !!!!

I'm sick today, got strep. or something, so I'm staying home and fulfilling my duty as an authoress and I'm starting this chapter .. haha.. I'll try to make this chappy longer. if I can.

I also learned from reviewers that Kurama's human name is spelled Shuichi and Yuskey is actually spelled Yusuke. Thank you.

O.o yea…..

**I do not own yyh **( though I wish I owned Hiei)

**But I do own my little characters, and I love them Sooooo much.**

**OK**. Now where was I ……… OOO yea….

…………………………….**CHAPPY TWO(2)**…………………………………

Shuichi ( aka Kurama) grabbed Want's hand as he pulled her through the door and into their first class of the day. He walked her up to the teacher and said, in a polite voice.

"Good Morning Mr. Tackin, we have a new student joining us, her name is Want."

"Well Hello and Good morning to you too Shuichi," Mr. Tackin said creepily looking Want up and down. "What a.. _lovely_.. young lady. Now please get seated before class begins." And with that Mr. Tackin took his seat behind his desk and took out a book, As Kurama took Want to their seats, Which were in the back of the room. As they went to their seats, Want got the nastiest looks from all of the girls. She could see and here them whisper, ' What the hell would Shuichi want with _that'._** And** 'if she thinks she can take him away from me that bitch's got another thing coming'.

When they go to their seats, random girls said, Hi, and stuff to Shuichi with dreamy eyes. After the greeting stopped and the evil eye started, Want turned to Kurama, who was sitting to her left, and whispered. "You have a lot of fans at this school, and I think they all want me dead/"

Kurama laughed a little and whispered a sorry and that this happens with any girl that he is seen around, especially if she's pretty. At this Want blushes a little, but asked when class was going to start.

'That's the weird thing about Mr. Tackin. He doesn't teach, He just sits at his desk and reads" Kurama said looking at the teacher and then back to his woman. Wait his woman. No, No, No, She was pretty, yes, and smart, yes, and Damn, Yoko was putting thoughts in his virgin mind again.

(The rest of class was boring except the random conversation Kurama was having with Want, and his 'Other Half')

--------- Yusuke & Ignorance --------

As Ignorance let Yusuke go, he looked dumbfounded. No girl had ever come onto **Him.**

This girl was definitely a mystery and he was determined to find out more about her.

" Soo.. Ignorance, You wanna skip class, I want to get to know you better. And… well… this is math class and I hate math." Yusuke said hoping she would agree, he really did hate math.

"Yeah, I hate math to, I mean I get, like, all B's and stuff but I hate the frickin' class." Ignorance was really glad he said something, she was thinking of skipping anyways.

Yusuke took her by the hand and lead her to a latter. They climbed up the latter. (haha I hade to put that in, it sounds so stupid and corny. Haha) As they got to the top of the latter, Yusuke pushed open a small door, that lead to the roof. They spent the rest of the period up their, talking about random things like fighting techniques, past battles they had, being careful no to tell each other their little secrets.

---------- Hiei and Anguish----------

As Hiei and Anguish got to the trees, He noticed that he was still blushing, slightly.

'Fuk' he thought 'I **don't** blush, I **don't** have feelings for humans, although I do sense some kind of power from this female, but that's not the point, AHH,'

As if reading his mind Anguish said "you don't seem like the kind of guy to show emotion. Let me guess, _You_ had a 'hard' past, that _you_ don't want people to know about. Well let me tell you something, **BOY, my life wasn't so peachy either" **she nearly yelled the ending.

" Yeah right Onna, you had your wonderful sisters, and parents, I had no one, I was alone my whole life, being hated by everyone and everything that met me.** DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEEL**" Wow he had never told anyone how he felt before, why was he telling these feelings, to some Onna, never the less, a human.

" Yes" she said calmly closing her eyes. " I do know what that feels like. My mother died when we were about three, so my father raised us. My father loved my sisters endlessly. But since I looked like a reincarnation of my mother, my father basically abandoned me. My sisters didn't, Truly, understand me, but I loved them with all my heart anyways, because at least they cared." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, and I am not a human, either."

That last sentence made Hiei stumble for a minute." Wait, Can you read my mind?"

" Obviously, if I knew that you thought that about me." She said finally opening her eyes, to see Hiei walking towards her and wipe the tear off of her Cheek.

"Hiei, so, your obviously a demon too, I can't quite put my finger on what type you are, but I know that theirs a fire demon in you." Looking at Hiei Obviously didn't help her with what type he was.

"Onna," Hiei said cautiously choosing his words carefully." The type of demon I am has been forbidden. And I am afraid that if I tell you, you will abandon me too." Said Hiei in an unusually soft tone, he didn't know why, but he really didn't want her to hate him.

"You're the forbidden child aren't you Hiei," Hiei looked up at her, his face in shock, surprise, and fear that she would abandon him. "Well, if you think I will abandon you because of some stupid thing like that, then you really need to learn more about me." Anguish said looking at Hiei smiling, something she only did with her sisters.

"You have yet to tell me your type of demon, Anguish." He couldn't tell what she was, He could, Now, tell that she was powerful, Incredibly powerful, but he still couldn't tell.

"HAHAha" she giggled, looking at Hiei's face, she didn't laugh with anyone other than her sisters either, so why him. Hiei looked at her wondering what she was laughing at.

" I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, but as for my type of demon, remember when I said I couldn't tell you why my sisters and we don't look alike, well, it has to do with what we are" she stopped for a second a put on a serious face.

"Well, Have you ever herd of elementists" She said looking at Hiei hoping she knew what she was talking about.

"Yea, they were the demons that were blessed by the Goddesses right? They had the power to control certain things like, fire, light/pureness, exc."

"Yea, your right." She took a deep breath. "Well my sisters and I are elementists. I am of Darkness/ evil, Want is of Earth, and Ignorance is Power/Strength."

'Incredible' Hiei thought. "Elementists were said to be the strongest demon type to ever live. And I am wondering, what types were your parents."

This was going to be hard to explain. "My parents were not elementists. My mother was Dark/Fox Youki and My father was a Wolf demon, It rarely ever happens when a elementists will have children who are elementists to"

" Hn" His usual Hn. Took place, meaning he understood but was completely confused.

''''''''''''''''

I'm not going to put the rest of their school day in, partly because I don't want to, and partly because I am having writers block and I can't think of anything. So I'll just say this: ----------------------

The rest of the day went smoothly, Hiei and Anguish went to their classes, and, surprisingly, so did Ignorance and Yusuke. Although Iggy and Yusuke did get into a few fist fights and arguments and got two weeks of detention, it was a good day. They all got closer to their 'friend'.

'''''''''

'''''

After school ended for the day, they all met out in front of the school.

Yusuke turned to the three sisters and said." Well, what are you three doing after school"

The girls looked at one another not sure what to tell the guys.

'Anguish we can't tell him were going to see Koenma' Want thought

'I Know, Oh yea and I'm Soo sorry guys, but I told Hiei about Us.' Anguish

'What!!' Both Ignorance and Want

'Sorry but I did find out that Hiei is a demon too, and he doesn't care, and I read his mind and I think Kurama is a demon, and that Yusuke is a half demon, but I'm not completely sure'

"Ok" Want said aloud. "Sorry guys but we have to go and see a 'Friend' about some business"

"Yea" said Ignorance "Our ' probation officer' "

"That's Ok. Said Kurama, I think Yusuke forgot that we have to see someone today too."

"OOhh Yea" Yusuke remembered a little too late. "Our boss would have a cow if we forgot or of we were late. So Ignorance, I got your cell number and I'll call you later"

They all said their goodbyes to each other saying that they would call each other or see each other later, and went on their way.

-------------------------- With Yusuke and the 'gang' --------------

"So Kurama you seem to be getting comfy with Want. Huh." Yusuke said arming him in the side.

"Well, you seem to be getting quite close to Ignorance, what will Keiko think" Kurama said looking at the spirit detective.

"We broke up four weeks ago, I'm over her and she's over me." Yusuke said looking back at his team mate. "Hiei you also seem to be gettin close to Anguish, I thought you were always a solo act"

" **Yusuke**" Someone behind them yelled "Wait UP"

They all waited for this person behind them to catch up.

"By Kami, You guys" said the boy trying to catch his breath. "I skip one day of school and you guys wont even wait for me. Do you think I can find Koenma on my own."

"Damn it Kewabara(sp?), you always miss the good school days" Yusuke said patting the head of Kewabara " A bunch of hot girls came into school today and you missed it."

"DAMN IT" He Cursed. "But anyways do any of you know why Koenma wanted to see us?"

"I think He said something about meeting some new members of out team or something." The Fox said as more of a fact than a question. "Apparently they are a group of assassins but they were caught, and given the choice of either being on our team or going to Spirit World Jail."

They all talked about what kind of demons they could be as they walked to Spirit word for their meeting with Koenma.

--------- With the girls…They are already with Koenma----

"Koenma you MoFo Why the hell do we have to be here" That ,Of course, was Ignorance

"Well, remember part of out deal for me not letting you three go to spirit world jail is to become part if my Renki Team.( I think that's what its called) they should be here any minute now"

"But I don't want to work with a bunch of humans" Want wined giving Koenma her best puppy dog look.

'Sigh' " Want they aren't all humans, in fact only one of them is human. One is a fire apparition, one is a Fox Youki, one is a half demon but is the strongest one we have"

"Well that's pathetic" Anguish said looking at Koenma "We will take over this place and we will…"

"**KILL ALL HUMANS**" The three girls yelled in unison, and all started laughing.

"All right Koenma were—" Yusuke stopped mid sentence as he walked into the room to see none other then Anguish, Want, and his girl, Ignorance.

"Yusuke" said Ignorance "What the hell are you doing here."

---------------HAHAHAHAHA-------------

I'm going to be an evil but munch and leave it at a cliff hanger… hahaha…

All right I am going to start a poll right………… **now… and the poll is** weather or not I should put a lemon in this, in later chapters. Warning: if I do put a lemon in this I will have to change the rating to …R… so please R&R and tell me If you have any suggestions. I would greatly appreciate it.

Till next time… BYE BYE….


	3. Truth

**Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to Meeeee, happy birthday to me!!!!**

Today is mi B DAY so show some luv and don't burn me w/ any flames. Haha.

If anyone has any suggestions about wat I could put into anything e-mail me at , this isn't to giv burns or to b a stalker. So … ok.

O.o yea and Kagome is ganna b in this one... and Keiko… and I'm ganna do something that no authoress has ever done before…MWAhahaha… read to see…they may only have a small part but it kinda big.. haha. Oxymoron…

I'm trying to have mi editor look over my stuff. She's best editor so show her some luv, and my assistant editor, they r the best friends an authoress can have.

Rini- Aww your Soo nice

Mia – Yea, so nice

Lily (me) – I kno that's y you luv me.

Hiei – I don't love you

Lily – Oh yes you do,

Hiei – No I don't

Lily – yes you do, I'm the authoress I can do anything I want

Mia – she can

Rini – Hiei she's right

Hiei – Damn I forgot about that.

Lily - alright u 3 say it

Hiei Mia and Rini – Lily does not own Yyh or InuYasha

Rini – although she does have Hiei hidden under her bed.

--------------Back where we left off---------------

"Yusuke" Said Ignorance in total surprise and shock. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

The triplets were in total shock to see Hiei, Kurama, and another boy walk onto the room.

"Damn" said idiotic boy with the orange hair. "I never knew that assassins could be so hot" He was rewarded with a cold stare from Kurama and Hiei and a slap upside his head from Yusuke. "What the hell was that for?!"

Ignoring the large buffoon, Kurama walked closer to Want and put his hand on her cheek, asking, "Want, You and your sisters are…demons, nevertheless assassins"

"Yes" answered Ignorance looking at Yusuke than back at the floor, not sure of wat to say next.

"Ignorance, Want, Anguish" Koenma said with a very seriously. "I think it's time you told them about who you _truly_ are, and about your past."

Want sighed. She knew she was not ashamed of her past, but she didn't like to talk to others about it.

"Well for starters, I am sure you have all heard of elementists" she was rewarded with a nod from the boys. "Well we are all elementists… I am an elementist of Earth, Ignorance is of power/strength, and Anguish is of darkness, or in other words she's evil, that's why we basically look nothing alike."

Kurama and Yusuke were too stunned to talk, while Hiei already knew this part and said his usual "Hn." Causing them to come out of shock.

"You're... Elementists…" Kurama said shakily. "So that means your parents were so strong, you three were blessed."

"Yes" Answered Anguish in an emotional tone. Knowing Want wouldn't finish the 'story' she continued.

In an emotional tone staring directly at the four boys, she continued where Want stopped. "Well, it all started when we were born and our parents found out what we were. Our parents were already expert thieves and pretty good assassins, but when we were about three our mother was killed by a high Lord. So basically (at three) we decided we were never going to let anyone forget her." She took a deep breath and Ignorance took over.

"Our father didn't treat us well, he would beat us if we made even a slight falter in any one of our missions, whether it was to steal something or kill someone. Anguish got it the worst of all though-"

Anguish broke in and in a cold tone said, "They don't need to know all of the details, now do they?"

"Sorry, she's a little sore about that part of out lives. Aguish basically looks like a reincarnation of out mother, so he would take out all of his anger on her." Ignorance looked at her furious sister. "Sorry but they needed to know, anyways, years later, when we were about 15 we decided we couldn't take it anymore…. So we killed him" At this all of the boys looked stunned.

"You killed your father" Yusuke said with slight sympathy in his voice.

"Yes" Want answered looking at the boys with a look in her face as if she was looking into their very souls, "It was one of the easiest things we ever did. But after we did that we decided to have some… Fun, " At this last sentence all of the girls had huge, evil, smiles on their faces. "We, how do you say, became **_well known_** in Maki as great Assassins, but we were also thieves. Oh and if you were wondering we may look like were 17 but were actually about 200 or so… you loose count after a few decades. Some demons even say we were better than the all mighty Thief Lord, Yoko Kurama," Want thought about what she said for a minute, than looked straight at Kurama and walked over to him. "That's where I've heard that name before. Kurama you are really Yoko, are you not?"

"Yes I am" he said looking back at her. "If you three are as famous as you say you are why have I not heard of you"

Ignorance laughed, as her sisters giggled. "We never gave out _true_ names how stupid would that be." She looked at Yusuke. "We were known as The Devils Worshipers, A totally Ironic name since we were blessed by goddesses."

Of course the boys have heard of them, They were said to be the most dangerous assassins in all of Maki. But no one ever saw what they looked like, they were thought to be a group of 50 or more strong male demons. But no one would ever think that The Devil Worshipers would be Women never the less only three of them.

"I hope this doesn't change anything" Said Koenma finally coming into the conversation. "I want you all to move into Genkai's place and 1: get to know each other better and 2: Try to help the triplets get a better grip on how to fight without becoming assassins again, O.o Yea and you get to skip school."

--------------- - - --- -After leaving Spirit World , and Koenma ---- -- - -

As they were walking, Kurama was walking next to Want, they gave the occasional look at one another. Yusuke and Ignorance were walking together a few steps behind them, arming each others, as is talking. Hiei and Anguish were walking a few steps to the right of Yusuke and Ignorance, they looked straight ahead but were having a telepathic conversation. Kuwabara was in the middle of all of them. They were all quiet for a little while until Kuwabara opened his stupid mouth "So… Are all of you guys dating"

The boys about to answer the question when they spotted Keiko and another girl ahead of them. She looked back and then whispered something to the girl, and they stopped and waited for them to catch up.

Ignorance being the curious kitten turned to Yusuke and asked "Who's that"

"That's my ex- Girlfriend and her 'friend'" Yusuke answered just as they got the they girls.

"Hello, Yusuke." Said the girl. "Long time no see."

"Hello Keiko, Hello Kagome." Yusuke said

"So who are these girls you are with"

"Hey." Ignorance greeted her. And saying what she knew true. "I'm Yusuke's girlfriend, Ignorance" Lets just say Yusuke looked a mix between proud, happy and shocked.

" And these and My two sisters, Want, and Anguish, Want is Dating Kurama, and Anguish is Dating Hiei" The boys were happy and shocked at this statement.

"Oh ok. This is my Girlfriend Kagome." Said Keiko. Yes, its true, Keiko and Kagome are Lesbians. Keiko told Yusuke this about a month ago, and they broke up. But they are still good friends. And Keiko promises to keep the boys secret to the grave.

"I'm sorry Keiko, Kagome" Said Want. " But we have to leave, were in a small hurry."

" It was nice meeting you all" Said Kagome before they both took a right, as they rest kept walking straight.

------------- Later------------

"Why … are…. Their… so… many… steps" Said Ignorance out of breath as they reached top of the stairs at Genkai's Dojo.

"I don't know…" Said Yusuke, Catching his breath. The only ones that seemed to not be gasping for breath were Anguish and Hiei. They all complained as they walked into Genkai's dojo.

"It's about time you children got here" Said an old woman with graying pink hair. "I don't have enough room for you all so six of you will be rooming together."

"Hey You Old hag. Who do you think you are calling us children." Said an angered Ignorance, her hands put into fists.

"Oh joy" said Genkai sarcasm raining heavily." Another Idiot"

Ignorance was about to pummel the old woman, but a stern look from her sisters caused her to stop.

"Anyways, They room arrangements will go as following, and remember I am at the total opposite end of the dojo, and my walls are sound proof. I do need sleep you know, lets see….. Hiei you will be rooming with …. Anguish," they looked at each other. "Kurama you will be rooming with …. Want." Want blushed as Yoko filled His mind with many possible situation. "Kuwabara you will be rooming in your usual room, by your self." He looked Disappointed. "And the two Idiots will be rooming together." Despite the name calling they both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh and I wont be here for about a week, I have to meet one of my old students. I am sure you will all behave and **NOT DESTROY MY HOUSE" ** And with that she left.

----- HAHA Hahaha) -----------

I'm ganna end it here. Ok. This one personally took me about a week to write. Sorry it took so long, I kno I'm a bad authoress….

But anyways, don't flame me for the Kagome/Keiko thing. For some reason I like the idea of Keiko as a lesb. Don't ask why. I'm messed up, crazy and kind of a psycho. Haha..

Poll still running,,, and if you have any ideas about something I could do.. Writers block is a bitch.. send me a message or something…

**PLEASE R&R, AND I AM HOPING 4 NO FLAMES**

I MAY BE a pyro, but I don't like that kind of flame.haha

Till nest time,, bye bye.


	4. A NEW PSYCHO

………**..No body likes you, **

…**Everyone left you, **

………………**their all out without you,**

…………… **having fun.**

Kinda depressing if you think about it…haha

**.,.,."''".'.'.'.;;??..'.**

**BAK W/ THE FORTHY CHAPPY.. YAY..**

Sry if it took so long to post this, I cant let my wonderful editors edit this because they have become obsessed with my story.. they are even threatening me … and threatening me works so I'll try to type faster but I cant Promise anything, I will do the best I can…

63636363663636363 **WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH** 6363636363636363663

YAY I got reviews!!! Im so happy, you don't realize how much these reviews mean to me, Tears run down cheek but enough with that. I have some ideas for this chappy. Like I said before, if anyone had any ideas about wat I could put into any more of the chappies, I will be honored to read them.. haha..

I will try to make sure this one is better and not filled with so many feelings and fluff

… but I luv fluff…

…… its kinda like snow.

…….Or rain.

But much better. Haha.

--- Fluff---

----Fluff----

Oh the wonderful fluff---

-------------------

Oh and you will meet some of the girls friend(s)… and they are... um.... How shall I say… interesting... haha… Oh and if I get enough lemon votes… things might heat up in Genkai's dojo. Haha. Like I always say … if reviewers give you the vote for lemons… make a lot of lemonade... MWAhahaha

Anyways disclaimer:

Lily – ok guys, do your stuff

Mia Hiei and Rini – Lily does not own yyh, InuYasha, or any other thing that may use,, like songs.

Mia & Rini – but she does keep Hiei under her bed

'Thinking'

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

Just letting you know

…….**NOW**…..

------------**BACK TO THE DOJO** ---------

It had been about an hour since Genkai had lest, when they finally got all of their belongings into their assigned rooms.

At the left end of the hall was Want and Kurama's room. The room had two small, twin sized beds with red satin sheets and a large green comforter over each. The walls were off white with a few pictures drawn carelessly on the wall, and the carpet was a soft, light purple. Their were two small dressers that held their clothes and a few personal items.

Both Want and Kurama were working in Genkai's Garden and talking about miscellaneous things.

Right across the hall from the gardeners was Kuwabara. He was lonely despite the fact that he was the only one with a TV. He was going to go home in a few days anyways so he decided not to unpack.

Further down the hall, was Anguish and Hiei's room. It had two twin beds with red satin sheets and a black comforter over each. The walls were painter a dark grayish color, and the soft fuzzy carpet was a blood red color. They were both sitting on one of the beds deep in meditation, trying to mentally defeat one another, because of his Jagan, Hiei was winning.

Across the hall from the meditating midgets, was Yusuke and Ignorance. Their once separated beds were now pushed together and a deep blue comforter pulled the beds closer. Their carpet was black emphasizing the gray walls lined with various black and white pictures. After a few _small_ kisses and a _Slight_ make out session on their new bed, the 'couple' went outside to work on their hand to hand combat.

..,,''… Outside with Ignorance. And Yuskey..,,''',,

Ignorance had Yusuke pinned up against a tree and both were breathing heavily.

"Seems.. Like… I.. win." Ignorance said the sweat poring off of her neck and back. She caught her breath as Yusuke used his body weight and slid down to the ground, dragging Ignorance with him. "What .. Are..You..do-AHHH" she said as the fell. Yusuke pulled her into his lap, She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder, and closing her eyes.

Yusuke, after pulling her into his lap, was slightly surprised by the kiss, but was glad when she didn't get up. As she put her head on his shoulder, he started to think about some… things. 'Damn, she's so hot. And she even suggested the beds being pushed together. Man do I wish.. .' his mind went on like this giving all possible situations. 'kissing, maybe more, I wonder what she wares when she sleeps.' His lovely thoughts were destroyed when he heard a female voice behind him call out.

"I**GNORANCE**" Ignorance, much to Yusuke's dismay, Quickly jumped up out of his lap and turned to the voice.

"**KANA**" Ignorance yelled running over to the girl.

"**YUSUKE, get your ass over here**" she yelled even louder. As Yusuke got up, and started walking over, he got his first glance of the girl, Kana.

Kana was about 5'5"in height, and had beautiful cream white skin. She had blood red eyes that seemed to be looking for blood, and deep red lipstick placed on two perfect lips, had fangs just slipping out. She had a lot of black smudged eyeliner and gray/black eye shadow on. Her hair was another thing altogether, angel white with black and deep purple highlights. Her outfit consist of a small, tight black, dress and black knee high lace up boots/, her body was amazingly toned. She wore a few earrings, and had a tattoo of a small black heart on her backbone.

"Yusuke, this is my best friend Kana." Ignorance said looking excited.

"Hey, Yusuke" Say said walking over to him then looked back to her best friend.

"Iggy can I just have one taste," She looked at him hungrily. "I haven't eaten all day, and I can tell he's a half breed, my favorite"

"No you can't Kana, he's my boyfriend," She looked at her stunned and slightly frightened boyfriend. "Oh. Did I not tell you? Kana's a Vampire."

Yusuke was stunned at this fact. "I thought vampires couldn't stand the light"

Kana answered him "Common misconception. We actually love the light, although we love the night more, also we can't tan, that's the only problem."

"What about steaks"

"Like meat."

"No like the wooden things they can plunge into your heart."

"Oh yea those can kill us"

"The garlic thing"

"Same, we may not like the smell that much but we can still eat it. it wont kill us"

"Well -"

"Before you even ask, we **CAN** see ourselves in mirrors, we **DO** have powers to control people of the opposite sex, **WE CAN** reproduce, and when we do they are born vampires, and we **DO** need blood to survive."

Ignorance looked back and forth from friend to boy friend. "Are you two done now?"

Yusuke and Kana's answer was the same "Yea"

"Ok now, Kana, Come on, lets go to the kitchen and get caught up I haven't seen you in like a year, and I'm hungry." And the two girls walked towards the house/dojo/, and the kitchen, with Yusuke slowly walking behind, trying to put everything together. (He does that a lot).

/'.'.''….'' Want and Kurama '/'/;..''/,;.

In the middle of their conversation about favorite plant types, Want heard Ignorance Yell.

"**KANA"**

"Oh no." said Want wined out loud.

Kurama looked at her, wondering what she meant, he had also heard Ignorance scream.

"What was that."

"Oh that was Kana." She looked over at _'her_' fox. "Kana is Ignorance's Best friend. When they are together things get… how shall I say… Crazy. Last time they were together, 17 people would up dead, and they destroyed the city, But then again we were in Maki. But still."

Kurama looked a little confused. "So she's a demon to, or is she an elementist, like you three."

"That's the part you might find strange… She's a Vampire. The first time you see her, you might think that she is all dark and depressed. But She only wares clothes like that to travel, people wont come after her like that."

"Ok" Kurama said still looking confused, but had a strange feeling he was about to find out what she meant.

"WAIT" she suddenly yelled. "If Kana came then Fluffy must be not to far behind" She gave out a small squeal of delight while Jumping up and down. Kurama just watched in amazement and wondered who she was talking about. He opened his mouth and was about to ask when She started talking. "I haven't seen him in s0oO long, I hope hi-"

"Wait., this 'friend' of yours is a male."

"Yes, in fact he is my Bestest Friend in the whole three worlds combined. No matter what happened when I was at his kingdom, or in his territory I knew I'd be safe" she said looking up into the cloudless sky."

'Kingdom' "Want is your friend a king, and of what territory." He looked a little suspicious of who this 'friend' could be, he might love her. – AHHH so u do love her-(Yoko if you didn't already guess)

'Yoko, she is my girl friend, and I guess I do love her'

-then we shall make her ours-

'Yoko I will not let you defile her, just because of some Urge you have'

-Fine I will wait, but I will fill your virgin mind a little, so you can see what you're making both us missing out on-

'Sigh' and with that Yoko went back into the back of him mind, but still fed him a little… information.

"Well Kurama, You might have heard of him, He was, and still is, a very powerful lord in Maki. His name is Sesshumaru (sp?), he is Lord of the western territories. (I think but in my fic. He is.)"

"Lord Sesshumaru, Yes, I have met him a couple of times. I had some territory in the Eastern Region. So we often met for business purposes. But I didn't think he likes to associate himself with other demons"

"Well that's true in most cases. But, a while after we killed our father the three of us separated, we decided that we should try to up our powers. And the only was we could think of doing that, was to challenge ourselves by being alone." She looked solemn for a moment and gave him a ' I really cant believe I'm telling anyone this' look, but then turned her cherry red mouth into a wide smile. "I traveled alone for about a year, but one day I got into a very bad battle. I would up killing him, but was severely hurt in the process. And I guess I wondered into his land before I blacked out. I woke to in his castle with him watching over me. And… well… we've been Best friends ever since. Sounds corny I know but… I luv him like a brother." She looked back into the sky and saw a cloud. It looked like a regular Cloud at first. But then she saw someone standing on it.

"SESSHUMARU" She yelled hopping up and down and twisting and twirling. Then suddenly stopped remembering something. " Oh, Kurama I should probably tell you something. Well… Fluffy is Very, Very, overprotective of me." He looked a little frightened. "But I'm sure he'll love you," she looked back into the sky and followed the cloud. ' At least I hope he does'

'/'.;/'.'.'.'.'.';;/ END /'.''/'''.'.'. OF''.'.;.'. CHAPPY ;;;;; 4;.;.'!!!

I hope you liked it. I sure did, and I kno, I kno, I'm suppose to like my stuff…. But it would be really bad if I totally hated it right?

Anyways please R&R and let me kno what you thought… I made this one longer… at least a little longer. But this took me a few days to finish. My new stalker/ old editors gave me a few ideas.

Poll about lemon still up..

Oh yea and

MERRY CHRISTMAHONAQUANZICA !!!!! I don't want to offend anyone, so I'm stealing this like, but I don't own it, I'm just 'Borrowing' it. haha.

Like I said before. Anyone with any ideas, please let me know. I still have this god dam writers block… Damn My muse ran away. Actually I think my house is haunted… I even talk to the ghosts. Haha. They give me ideas… haha… But still… if u have any ideas I would be happy to read/ receive them. Thank you for your time…

It might take me a little while on the next chappy… that is unless. Mia and Rini start threatening me.. haha..

Till next time… this is lily… BYE BYE…


	5. next chapter

Yo Its Lillith again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. I have been having MAJOR writers block. Grrr. It's so annoying. So because of that , this chappy might

not be to good. But I do my best.

I am very thankful for my reviewers. I would probably just give up writing if I didn't have you guys ' tear runs down cheek'. Haha . but I'm serious. I am thankful for any reviews I may get. Weather it be 3 or 20. I am thankful!!!..!

ALSO:: I have just posted two new stories.

Queen of the Damned" rated R, general

Karia had been the only one to ever accept Lillith and not try to kill her. About 370 years later, they take a job from King Yama, to help out the Rekai team. Will they find love. or just more hate, because of who and what they are… I love this story so please R&R it!!!

And

A Rose in A Garden" Rated R, I think its general

Yusuke is taking his new Gf to meet his friends. but what past does she have with a certin Fox, and you wont believe her friends… It's a good story. (I think)

BUT you all most likely want to read this story… so I will try to make this a good chappy. And I'll try to make it as long as I can.

My editors are threatening me again. Haha. Their crazier then me sometimes.

Anyways Disclaimer:

Lily – I know that I haven't updated in a while. And I am very sorry

Mia – you should be.

Rini – Yea. Don't be such a bitch and make these reviewers wait

Lily- like I said I am very sorry. And I don't mean to a bitch…

I mean to be **THE** bitch.

Rini and Mia – 0.0 oookkkk

Lily – anyways . you guys do your thing

Rini Mia and Hiei – Lily does not own yyh, Inu or any of the other

Things

That she might use.

Although the little amount of poetry in

This will be personally made by Lillith

Mia and Rini – but she does keep Hiei hidden under her bed

…………………………………………

"SESSHUMARU" Want yelled hopping up and down and twisting and twirling. Then suddenly stopped remembering something. "Oh, Kurama I should probably tell you something… Well… Fluffy is Very, Very, overprotective of me." He looked a little frightened. "But I'm sure he'll love you," she looked back into the sky and followed the cloud. ' At least I hope he does'

------------- **With Want and Kuram**a ---------------

The Cloud floated closer and closer to Want and Kurama. As Want was dancing around she tripped over a small rock and fell. She was about the hit the ground when a hand wrapped around her waist, stopped her.

"You really need to be more careful my little flower" Said the figure that stopped her.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Want said as the figure let go of her. "Long time, no see." She looked at him. "So… do you have an Onna of your own yet. Come on you have to have a mate or something"

Sesshomaru looked to be at least 19 or 20. He had Long Silver/White hair, and had markings on his face. (Inu Fans will know what I'm talking about I LOVE SESSHOMARU.. sry back to story). He was dressed in his usual attire. (AN again, I know what it looks like, but I don't know what it's called. I thing its something like a males Kimono, with that white fluffy thing, Yea)

"Flower" (He calls her flower). He looked into her eyes, and took her chin into his hand. Kurama felt himself growl as he did this. "Every time I see you, you ask me the same question. And every time you get the same answer. No"

"Yes. Well I know how traditional you are. But I know you have a little crushie on Kana" Want said in a babyish voice, than laughed. Want was the only person to ever talk to sesshy like that and get away with it.( I don't feel like writing out the whole name every fuckin time.)

"You know I don't love that blood sucker. She may be slightly attractive, but I don't intend to make her my mate."

"Oh. Well in any case, Kana is visiting. And for some reason, when ever Kana is around so is Fluffy" Want said sitting down next to a tree. Sesshomaru just noticing Kurama, looked at him.

"And who is this." He said not taking is eyes off the fox for a second.

"Oh yea I forgot. Fluffy, this is Kurama My boyfriend." She looked at both of them. "Sesshy. I believe you have met Kurama before. He is the Lord Yoko Kurama."

"Flower, How many times have I told you not to call me Fluffy when others are around. And Yoko, Yes I remember you. And What are you exactly doing with my flower." The last part of sentence came out icy cold. OVERPROTECTIVE SESSHOMARE COMING…

------------ **With Ignorance Kana, and the poor human that has to follow them. Yusu**k**e**----

"La La La" Kana Sang as they got closer to the Dojo. "So, Iggy. You still have all of my clothes and stuff right."

Her friend nodded.

"Good, you know that I can't do anything in my traveling clothes. Remember what we did last time." Both girls stopped and looked at each other, and nodded. Then Both of them sang at the top of their lungs

"**WE ROCKED THEIR WORLD**"

---------**Anguish and Hiei**------------

Both were knocked out of their trance by two people screaming.

**. "WE ROCKED THEIR WORLD"**

"Oh no" Anguish said opening her eves to see a confused Jaganshi looking at her.

"Ignorance's best friend Kana most likely came here. Those two are a destructible duo. Last time they were together we were in Maki. They decided to have some… Fun… if that's even what you call it. They ended up killing about 17 strong A class demons, and they destroyed the whole city. Not that I'm complaining or anything, But still…"

"Hn" was Hiei's only answer before closing his eyes. Anguish did the same and they continued their Trance.

-------------**Iggy, Kana, &, the poor Yusuke**------

Yusuke looked at the two, as they laughed as hard as they possibly could. Ignorance seeing her Bf's look stopped laughing and in the best voice she could muster said. "Well... giggle… A while ago when we were in … Giggle… in Maki … Giggle… and we decided to have some… Giggle… Fun…Giggle." That was all she could say before she started laughing. Both girls were in tears and lying on the grass, by the time they stopped. They got up, and acting like nothing had happened, started walking into the dojo.

"Yusuke, come with me and help me get something to eat. Kana you can get changed." She looked at Kana "You do know where my room is, Right."

"Yea, Of course. How blond do you really think I am" She said walking out into the hallway taking a right.

"Um… Hun. My room is to the left."

"Oh. I knew that." And she turned around and went into the room.

Yusuke was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs as Ignorance walked up to him. She sat on his lap, facing him. Her legs were pressed tightly against his hips as she leaned forward. Their lips slightly toughed, before ignorance brought her lips away and looked into his eyes, they were full of a lusty desire, which spoke loud and clear for her actions. She took her hands and wrapped them around the back of his head and pulled him into a hard kiss. This went on slightly until Ignorance felt is tongue creep up against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly complied letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She slightly moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue around hers, until their was a battle for control.

"A hem." Said a voice from behind them. "Now I know you two are as horny as hell right now but I'm here so please control yourselves…. For my sake."

Kana Had changed out of her other clothes, and was now had on Tight Dark blue Jeans, that had various chains hanging off of it. Her Off white t-shirt said, in Burble ( purpleBlue) writing right under her boobs 'These are real' , and on the back right above her ass said 'And so is this'. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

---------Sry but I'm stopping it hear. -------------

I kno its not a cliffy. Its just an end/ Im to last to write anymore. So its here.

Sry that its not longer.

636363636 WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH 363636363636363

Poll still up. And sexual tension is definitely coming between Yusuke and Our little Iggy.

If you all have any suggestions. I will be more than happy to receive them. Actually I would be relieved and very happy to receive them.

Please R&R this story… Or my other stories if you feel like it.

Like I always say…

Until next time… This is Lillith… Bye bye


	6. is it time for BEER

Hello Again. I had a wonderful week off of school, If you really wanted to know. And I barely spent any time at my house.!! Haha!!

Sorry that i didnt update sooner... Writers block, I got sick, i didn't feel like it... exc... but im working on that.. HA i seem to be getting sick lately. its f ing annying. Also another reason i have not updated is cause' i got so many f ing reports and shit to do... but i will try my hardest to do better!!!

Oh yea and, I am thankful for all of my reviewers( I appreciate it), and ever for constructive criticism. **BUT** some things I have to say, is that.. 1. I won't change my writing style… 2. I _do_ use word... 3. I am thankful that u showed me the meanings between Chan- , Samma- exc.. 4. in my Fic. Their school does not have uniforms, I personally thought it would be a better way to express their moods and all…

. 5. further into the Fic. I will explain elementists, which will also explain why Hiei and Anguish are so close, so quickly, and why his Jagan doesn't work to keep her out of his mind…6. I was being dramatic when I said **_ALL_** of the girls were giving her the evil look. But I thought it would be dramatic, and I guess it worked…

7. **_SCOTLAND RULES!!!!! _**But that's personally my opinion. Haha… 8. WRITERS BLOCK …. IT'S A BITCH. But I manage to do my best… 9. I already said that I can't spell. So I am bound to make some grammatical and spelling errors. And **I AM LAZY!!! **

**But again i say... Thak you to all of my reviewers. I kno i say that alot... but its true, i love getting Reviewes. but i dont like to get burned...ouch ...**

**anyways... Disclamer...**

Mia - YAY A NEW CHAPPY

Rini - omg, Mia did u have soda again

Mia - MayBe... Maybe not

Lily - Omg, Mia you r a fruit basket u know that right

Mia - Yep......

Lily - 0.0 OoKkk

Rini - shut up Mia, Just Shut up

Lily - ANYWAYS As always guys, do your thing

Mia Rini and Hiei - Lily does not own YYh Inu or any of the other things she decides to miscellaneously put in here...

Rini and Mia - but she does keep Hiei under her bed

---------------BACK TO WHERE WE WERE BEFORE with Kurama Want and FLUffY YAY-------

_-"Flower, How many times have I told you not to call me Fluffy when others are around. And Yoko, Yes I remember you. And What are you exactly doing with my flower." The last part of sentence came out icy cold. OVERPROTECTIVE SESSHOMARE COMING…_

_------_

"Oh fluffy calm down." Want said getting up off of the grass and walking over to him."Why do you always have to be soooo overprotective"

"Because, flower, when i met you, you were near dead." He looked her straight in the face then looked back at the Youkai.

"Awww. Fluffy i knew you cared." Want wrapped her arms around Sesshy and got a growl in return from Kurama. " O.h Kurama, stop it, me and Fluffy here have known eachother for many many years. No need to get jealous."

"But im N-" Kurama started but was cut off by Want again. "Hey, i remember hearing Kana come in a while ago... its been soo long since i last saw her, God i hope her and Iggy dont go on a killing rampage again"

"What did you say... Killing rampage..." Kurama looked at Want in disbelief

" What...Oh never mind, lets just go in. im hungery anyways. and fluffy i know you'll wanna change out of those clothes" Said Want taking the hands of her two favorite demons and walking towards the Dojo, The Kitchen, And maybe... um.... some interesting situations.

. (Welcome to ... The TwiLiGht Zone...Mwahahaha)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_-"A hem." Said a voice from behind them. "Now I know you two are as horny as hell right now but I'm here so please control yourselves…. For my sake."_

_Kana Had changed out of her other clothes, and was now had on Tight Dark blue Jeans, that had various chains hanging off of it. Her Off white t-shirt said, in Burble ( purpleBlue) writing right under her boobs 'These are real' , and on the back right above her ass said 'And so is this'. She had her hair in a high ponytail......-_

-------------WELCOME TO THE KITCHEN---------------------

"Yo Iggy, what you got to eat in this place." Yelled Kana looking around the fridge and finding nothing good, slammed the door shut and pulled up a chair next to Ignorance. And ,Like iggy, put her feet lazily on the table(ignorance and Yusuke are now in different chairs)

"Well we do have some Beer...YUSUKE" Ignorance yelled the last part

" What .. im sitting right next to you... no need to yell." He covered his ears

"Oh sorry.. get us some Beer."

"Why dont you get it"

"Because numero uno.- she held up one finger- i told you to.. numero dose - held up two fingers- im lazy and so is kana. Numero trace - three fingers- i dont know where they are. and Numero quatero - 4 fingers- this one will make you get beer... dont you want me drunk."

Yusuke sat their for a minute, than jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the beer closet. ( Yes they have a beer closet .. awesome i know) "what kind you want"

Ignorance looked at Kana and imedetally knew the ansewer " what ever will get us drunk"

"Great choice" said Kana as Yusuke handed the two Budwisers. (Hey im an oldfashoned girl).

"Oh My God. Fluffy run.. they have beer. were all ganna die." Want said dramatically wraping her arms around Sasshy. Then started lauging.

"Oh shut up Want, you little pet..... Want a beer" Iggy looked up and seeing Sesshy got a HUGE smile on her face. . "hahaha hey FLuFFy hahaha." seeing the look the demon lord gave her she stopped " Sorry i cant help it, its funny, Oh Sesshy youll naver guess whos here its-"

She was cut off by Kana. "Kana. Of course he remembers me, who could forget me, i mean really" She walked over to him, " You smell the same, no mate, infact no onna in a while,"

"Damn Kana how do u always do that" Want said looking at her.

"Vampire thing.. its all in the blood" She looked at Sesshy one more time giving him a great fanged smile, and walked back over to her chair and took a swig of it befor ploping back down.

"No Seriously Want... do u want a beer haha.. i said Want want ahahahahaha" Ignorance said on a buzz.

"HAhahaha Shes Drunk... Yea i'll have one." Want looked at her sister

"Ok good.... YUSUKE"

"What now" Yusuke walked over to her chair

"Get more beer"

" No i got it last time, its your turn," He looked at her seing that she was getting slightly drunk 'Finally shes drunk... hey maybe i can get everyone else drunk -evil smile- Now were getting some ware' he thought "On second thought.. beers for everyone." He said going over to the beer closet and taking out 1 ..2 ...4 um... 6 beers. and handed them out to Want.1. Kurama 2 (yes,,, Kuramas ganna get drunk hahaha) Sesshy 3. Himself 4(he didnt get one before) and Anguish and Hiei. 5 6 ... "Hey where are the midgets."

"who" Kana and Sesshy said

"Oh .. Anguish and Hiei" Said Yusuke

"Ok.. i think i kno... i accidentally walked into their room befor.. damn they gave me nasty looks, ." Kana said

"Ok i' shall retreve them" Ignorance said drunk, she finished her second beer in four sips.

She started walking the best she could down the hall and stopped at the door that held want and hiei. She banged on it as hard as she could.. and in return she got a slight scream.( it startled anguish) "Waky Waky eggs and Baky. We GOT BEER.. COME AND PLAY hahaha" then she left. struggling her way back to the kitchen only to find that everyone had moved into the living room.

--------Want anD HIEI------

Anguish gave a small screach as Ignorance banged on the door. but once she went away she looked at hiei.

"Well.. do u wanna talke her offer I mean come on, BEER." Anguish looked at hiei and seeing slight confusion spoke again. "Well, um... my sisters and i are like alcaholics, I may not seem like it. but seriously give me a beer, and im fine. "

"Fine what ever," He said looking at Anguish with suspision. he had only ever drunk a little bit of beer. First time it was in Maki, and the other two times he was with Yusuke and the Olf, He cant even remember what happened. accept for the fact that he woke up with Boton.... But ... still.. ' come on.. beer.. we want beer, and we know why'

- Oh and why is that-

' we want to have her'

-maybe you want to have her but i dont-

'oh come on.. im your mind....i know what you think.. and i've got some nasty thoughts about that Anguish.. and from what i see...OOO it looks FuN'

-shut up-

But he couldnt help but wonder... what heppened when he got drunk.. Boton... Hm..... Maybe i could get Anguish.

'Now were thinking straight.

"Um... HellOO Hiei" He was brought back to reality with a hand waving back adn forth in front of his face.

"Oh, um... Sry spaced out for a second, um... what was i saying... OH yea .. sure .. beer sounds good. Lets go"

and with that the two got up off the bed and went into the living room, They knew where it was because everyone was drunk... but they did get two beers from the closet. befor going in..

---------------------------HAHA END---------------

Im endign it here hahaha

im soooo sry it took me soo long. but ive been buisy.. im like failing math.. DAMN IT TO HELL!!!!! and Writers block.....Bitch...... anyways... i AM still open for suggestions. and shit. so yes..

Next time .. Everyone gets drunk.. haha this is ganna be fun.. lets just day their will be some

Truth or dare..

Drunkin songs....

Karaoke ...

Poker... MAybe strip... maybe not.. You decide..

Post anything else that i could out into it... But damn im ganna have some fun with this bitch.. hahahaha.

But till next time.. this is Lillith... Bye bYe


	7. READ! authors note

**Authors note:**

**Yea im a bitch, so wat.**

this is not a chapter if you havent noticed. I am just here to say, im trying to update all of my stories and all, but i got some stuff goin on and all...

If you have any ideas about some... things that i can put into my drunkin episode... please tell/

I already have the basic thing planed out and all, i just need song ideas... ( i have some good ones) Truthe;s or dare's , basically drunkin fanticies and all to be planed out

Evil me

Lillith Rosilla


End file.
